sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Samuels
Name: Aria Samuels Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''School Choir, Singing, Online Gaming, Daydreaming, Wandering around Town '''Appearance: Aria is 5’8” tall and weighs 155lbs. He has lightly tanned skin and a circular face that contrasts his sharp nose. Unhealthy would be the first thing that springs to mind with the bags under his dark brown eyes and poor posture. Alongside that, his scraggly brown hair and light beard shadow do nothing to help shake of the image of someone who really should be taking better care of themselves. His look is consistent, if nothing else, with a white t-shirt, unbuttoned black and white checked shirt and plain beige trousers. The wrinkles in his clothes are unmistakeable and his red trainers also show signs of wear and tear. He has slightly outgrown the clothes, a fact that he is all too aware of and would prefer not to be mentioned. The outfit that he wore for the trip was pretty much what was expected out of him at this point; same t-shirt and shirt combination with unkempt trousers and old red trainers. Biography: Aria was born to Nicholas and Laksmi Samuels in Denton, New Jersey. Laksmi was a second-generation immigrant from Indonesia whose parents moved to Denton during its peak. She met Nicholas in high school and quickly became high school sweethearts, before eventually marrying and settling in together in Denton. Nicholas managed to settle into a well-paying job in the insurance industry and had no problems supporting the family when Aria was born. When he first started elementary school, Aria didn’t have any problems socializing with other children. He was one of the more popular kids in school due to his family’s wealth and his parents’ connections with the parents of other wealthier children at school. While he was mostly kind to his friends, he was very rude to those who weren’t part of his clique and did have moments where his bluntness would hurt his friends’ feelings. Aria never seemed to notice it was a bad thing, however, and none of his friends stopped him either, often joining in and jeering. Towards the end of elementary school, however, the economic recession happened and his father got laid off by his agency. His friends quickly found out about it and started to shun and bully Aria, making fun of his father’s failure and their economic situation. The other students shunned him as well, not being able to forgive him for all the mean things he said about them and felt that he deserved it. Aria was humiliated and became more reclusive. He tried to stay away from the other kids and through time, developed a grudge against them due to their treatment of him. He particularly grew to hate his former friends as he felt betrayed by them. His home life wasn’t any easier. His father became increasingly stressed as time went on and at first, he had issues with finding new work due to his age. His mother also had to start taking part-time work at the supermarket to help support the family income. They both tried to keep strong for each other and Aria, but he noticed how they seemed to be more irritable when he got home from school and that the meals that they had were less extravagant as time went on. Not wanting to be another burden for his family, Aria lied to his parents about how his school life was and made excuses whenever they mentioned inviting his former friends around for a sleepover. Sometimes, Aria would lie about going out with his friends and would leave the house for a short period of time to maintain the illusion that things at school were ok. It was during such times that Aria started to daydream and listen to music. With few other ways to pass the time, he would go to either the seaside or Tilles Park, depending on how he felt, with his Walkman and a few CDs. Finding a sheltered, secluded spot, throw on his headphones and just let himself get taken away by the music. Most of the albums were either boy bands such as Westlife or rock bands with the likes of Simple Plan and Linkin Park. He also used to enjoy writing, keeping a diary with him and writing down some of his more elaborate daydreams while jamming off to his favourite music. These moments were his escape from his rather tumultuous home and school life and he would often daydream about performing in rock concerts or having super powers that he could use to get revenge on his former friends. His jaded outlook on his classmates continued into middle school and he still made a strong effort to distance himself from others, though his father had finally managed to find a job in marketing with an entry level salary. However, some of the kids tried being friendly to him after noticing how he spent most of his time alone and still got bullied by his former friends. After a particularly traumatic experience involving his old friends finding his diary and reading the contents in the cafeteria in front of all his classmates, Aria lashed out verbally to protect himself. The emotional stress from hiding his feelings from his parents also lead to his antagonistic behaviour against his classmates and eventually, they gave up trying to be friendly with him. The cafeteria incident also caused him to be discouraged from pursuing his interest in writing, throwing away his diary and throwing himself into hobbies that he felt safer in pursuing. Aria worked hard to maintain the lie to his parents, but as time went on, it became harder and harder for him to keep it up. For one thing, his parents started to get more inquisitive about what he was doing outside the house and became increasingly insistent on bringing his friends home. They became suspicious of his actions and sometimes refused to let him leave the house if he didn’t give exact details on what was happening. Aria stopped going out because of this and turned to video games, with a heavy focus on League of Legends. He had to play late at night since his parents often had to use the computer when he got home. He felt it was worth it as it gave him another activity he could use to deal with his feelings, even if it had a negative impact on his grades. It all came to a boil when his parents were called into the school after Aria caused one of the students to cry due to insulting her viciously and was warned that if he didn’t improve his behaviour, he was going to be suspended. Once they got home, all his pent-up feelings flew out as he confessed about all the lies he told them and how he didn’t want to inconvenience them with his problems so tried keeping them to himself. He expected his parents to scream at him for hours, but instead found that they felt guilty about the pressures that they unknowingly put on him. He did get grounded for a month, but they also encouraged him to communicate more openly with them and from then on, worked together to improve his attitude towards others. Now in high school, Aria’s social skills have improved, though he is still anxious to be around others or let them too close. He generally tries to be friendly, in stark contrast to how he used to cuss people out for looking at him the wrong way. He still retains the cynicism that he developed during childhood, however, and can come off as insensitive due to his blunt comments. He does feel guilty about how he acted when he was younger and has tried to apologise to everyone he could outside of his old friendship group about his behaviour and tried explaining to them why he acted the way he did. Aria still has issues being fully open with his feelings due to trying to avoid burdening others, often preferring to bury himself in music or video games. Music is his biggest outlet for him, having been with him since he first ostracised himself in elementary school. While he can hold a note, Aria understands that he is average at best. That doesn’t stop him singing as he finds it one of the easier ways to express his emotions and when things get tough, he retreats to his room and starts singing songs to help push himself through it. At his parents’ insistence, Aria has also reluctantly joined the school choir, though has found that he enjoys it much more than he anticipated, mostly because he has started to grow closer to the other choir members through performing with them. He’s also managed to achieve a Gold 3 ranking in League of Legends solo queue due to the amount of time he spends playing it. He does have issues with the family’s internet and processing power, which has impacted his ability to win games. His relationship with his parents is complicated and strained. Their financial situation means that his parents are often absent from the house, taking overtime and leaving Aria at home alone. Because of this, Aria had to learn how to do things such as cook and clean the house by himself in an attempt to feel less of a burden on his family. Though he loves his parents, he feels distant from them and still finds it hard to approach them with any of his problems. His past history of deceit means that when his parents are around, they can be overbearing and stifling. When able, his parents express a keen interest in Aria's life, though he feels it's more because they want to make sure he's not lying to them and their questions felt to him more like interrogations than anything else. They have also expressed concern about how he presents himself, but haven't been able to pressure him more due to how busy they are with work. In the end, though his parents do want to help Aria and support him, their economic situation makes it difficult for them to feel as supportive as they want to be, which leads to their interactions with Aria being more intense and overbearing than what probably is good for Aria. Before high school, Aria’s grades were poor with high D’s and low C’s across the board. His dread on facing the other children in school meant that he never had much incentive to do well and his late nights playing video games and emotional stress didn’t help matters. He spent his time in class daydreaming about being out of there and as such, never paid strong attention to what was happening in class. Once his parents became aware of the situation, they started to work with him to improve his grades. Aria still plays until the early hours of the morning by sneaking to the computer once his parents were asleep, but he has spent more time revising and paying attention in classes in respect to his parents’ wishes. He still can be caught daydreaming in classes he finds especially boring such as History or Maths, but he’s managed to improve his averages to high and low C’s. English, due to his previous interest in writing, has more recently become a subject that Aria has enjoyed. It is also the subject he does the best in, with him nearly being able to achieve a B and being one of the few subjects Aria looks attentive in. In his daydreams, Aria wishes to be a famous singer that performs in gigantic concerts, but he recognizes that this is more a fantasy than anything that could be seen as a realistic career path. Owing to his family's economic situation, Aria wants to look at work that would allow him to earn a lot of money and hasn't really thought about careers that he would actually enjoy pursuing. He's taken out college as an option as he doesn't believe he's smart enough for a scholarship and doesn't want to put more financial burden on his family. He has had brief conversations with his family about his future, though he didn't agree with his parents saying that he should just pursue work that he enjoys as he felt it was unrealistic. His parents are worried about Aria's mindset towards life after high school, though still support him by looking at potential careers that he could take once he finishes high school and giving advice on how to be more appealing to the job market. At the moment, he's looking to gain experience in any job available, even considering working at McDonald's for the experience alone, and then pursuing the larger job market once he has said experience under his belt. Advantages: Aria’s experiences in the past and independence can help him overcome the issues with isolation that often crop up during the game. The distance he tries to maintain with others could possibly help him dissociate with the emotions that come with playing the game. His protectiveness could save him from being betrayed by the other players. Disadvantages: Aria’s physical form is very poor in comparison to rest of the students and would be easily overpowered in a pure fight. His paranoia and self-protective behaviour can cause him to act irrationally, cause misunderstandings and hurt allies needlessly. His recent attempts to change his behaviour could lead to him refusing to play the game, leaving him open for players of the game. Original Profile: '''Aria Samuels (V5) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 26 --- Designated Weapon: Trumpet Conclusion: At least he has some experience blowing things. The above biography is as written by jimmydalad. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: jimmydalad Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Natali Greer '''Collected Weapons: '''Trumpet (designated weapon), QSZ-92 (from Paris Ardennes) '''Allies: Paris Ardennes, Natali Greer Enemies: 'Brandon Baxter, Jasmine King '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Aria sat on the edge of an area of the cliffs, past the fencing, first contemplating the bullshit he'd been landed in before electing to try hard at making some use of his weapon, producing noises of questionable quality. That drew the attention of Adonis Alba, who began to yell at him, and someone else, who began to cry hysterically. Aria got snippy with Adonis, who began to argue back in kind, all while they congregated around Rachael to check on her. She remained rather pitiable even as she stopped crying; Aria tried to reassure her, and Adonis tentatively went along with it. Aria cleared the fence, and proposed that they group up so they could avoid killing. Neither Adonis or Rachael responded with affirmatives, which suddenly infuriated Aria. He began to call them out on being possible killers, murderers, which reignited the bickering between Aria and Adonis. Rachael tried to back off, but tripped over her own bag and in the process revealed she had a gun, which she pointed at Aria and Adonis when they began to focus on her again. Adonis ran, leaving Aria to deal with her alone while internally steaming at what his classmates had already been reduced to. Eventually, she let him go and he backed off. He found a bloody scene at the tar pits, Jason Andrews running and Paris Ardennes bloodied. Paris, to Aria's irritated confusion, remained blase about the injury and focused on preparing to move off, citing a need to stop what was happening somehow, which Aria was less than impressed by. Aria didn't share Paris' sentiments in general, and was pretty sure Paris was suicidal and stupid, and voiced his pessimistic views on Paris' apparent plans of peacefully stopping the killings from happening. However Paris remained the sole good soul Aria had met, so Aria cast his lot with Paris, following when Paris decided to go elsewhere. They scaled the cliffs, Aria letting Paris ramble about all manner of odd things. Then they found the group atop the cliffs: Maxwell Lombardi, Brandon Baxter, and Sarah Miller. Aria had ire for Maxwell from school experiences but Paris did not. Paris casually approached and then sequestered Maxwell away for a private conversation. Maxwell returned shortly, without Paris, arousing Aria's suspicions. Maxwell said Paris wanted Aria to stay with them while Paris kept his plan going on his own, Aria was positive that would end terribly and felt Paris was his only safe bet anyways, wanting to talk with Paris before they confirmed anything. They started to trek back, but suddenly there was yelling and commotion. They rushed, but it was too late. Jasmine King had bashed Paris with her gun and was stomping on his chest, infuriated by some manner of argument. Her allies Brigid Paxton and Christopher Schwartz were running, abandoning Paris to die. Aria only got one good punch in, and Maxwell tackled Jasmine down. Aria's attention was split, but he ran to Paris' side at the end, like Brandon had, while Maxwell vanished chasing down Jasmine for retribution. Aria called for his friend; Paris at first seemed confident he'd be alright but then began to panic and sob as his impending death made itself clear. Brandon and Sarah couldn't do anything but watch. Aria was consumed by grief and pain, and began to seize onto the idea of helping Paris by ending his suffering. He went for Paris' gun. Brandon suddenly tried to stop him but Aria insisted, especially as a divine spark of inspiration was given to him by Paris' dying desperate words, that Paris trusted Aria to continue the work he'd started. Aria earnestly thanked Paris and went to end it, but Brandon stopped him this time by throwing alcohol into his face. Chemical burns destroyed Aria's eyes; in excruciating pain he began to indiscriminately fire, hoping to retaliate against Brandon. Ultimately he was alone however, left with only Paris' corpse. Aria stewed in fury, blaming everyone else for failing to save Paris in time. Still in agony, he began to tantrum. When he calmed he contemplated what came next. He wanted to live, and to inflict payback to honor Paris' last words and for his own personal reasons. Slowly, getting acclimated to his new blindness, he felt his way around Paris' supplies despite the frustration of the process, loading the gun. The gun and Paris' corpse ended up being his only companions while he slept. He woke to see that his vision was still ruined and screamed in impotent fury, drawing the attention of Natali Greer. He couldn't identify her, or even if she was armed. Realizing he was helpless to defend himself and all his temper becoming overwhelmed exhaustion, he began to sob. Natali offered placating words, claiming she had been a friend of Paris as well, and though he didn't entirely trust her he began to explain what had happened. It took time and awkward conversation before things gradually came out between them, and Natali agreed to stick around and help Aria out now that he couldn't see. She took care of his supplies and they settled down to spend the night, though Natali caught Aria off-guard by commenting that even if they were rescued and could return home without everyone else dying, things would never be the same. Aria mused on Natali's words for a while before prodding her to elaborate. Natali felt that anyone who returned from their class would be seen as objects of pity more than people to the general public, and Aria was inclined to agree. He admitted that he wasn't even sure if it would be a good thing for him to go home anymore, now that his eyesight was ruined, because he would be an additional burden on his parents' already difficult situation. Embarrassed at his emotional confession, he apologized to Natali and tried to go to sleep. Unbeknownst to Aria, his admission of not wanting to go home allowed her to finally convince herself that it would be justified and even merciful to kill him, and she finally rose and shot him in the head as he slept. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '*soundclip of the losing horn from The Price is Right* '''Memorable Quotes: ''"This really shouldn't be a fucking hard decision. You either don't play and be a fucking good person, or go off the deep end and become a fucking killer and play the game."'' -- As Rachael and Adonis both sort of imply they won't swear off playing. "P-please. Let me end it... (...) I-I can't watch. I n-need to do something..." -- As Paris is dying. The first part possibly refers to ending his own pain, on top of Parises. "I don't know if I want to go back." - Aria admitting that his life would never be the same with his experiences and injuries. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Aria, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Wolfman's Got Nards Pregame: *It's An Inky Dinky Doo Da Lunchtime Second Chances V2: *Sad Tunes *The Land of Shadow *Hi Kids! Do You Like Violence? *Tragic Solo *Perilous Prelude *Final Requiem Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aria Samuels. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances